


Vegas nights

by IrelandStiles



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Las Vegas, M/M, Nights - Freeform, This is kinda like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: A few nights in Las Vegas were Boris kissed Theo and It had Theo wondering how would he describe their relationship''So what if sometimes he kisses me? That´s just Boris and honestly I´m not complaining''
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Vegas nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar, english is not my native language, but if I´m being honest my grammar also sucks on my native language

Pale skin, black hair, thin body, adventurous and exotic. Those are just a few words I would use to describe Boris. But how would I describe our relationship? I'm not really sure. I mean yes, we are best friends, but are we more? You would think no since he's dating Kotku but can someone explain me why sometimes he would cuddle with me in my bed and whispered me: "Shh Potter It´s just me"  
Things got particularly complicated one night when he was complaining about Kotku ,he was saying that she was being so irrational, annoying, that she was talking/flirting with her ex-boyfriend once again and I don't know what more, they fight so many times that sometimes I just tune away this type of conversations. After he was done he hugged me tight, rested his forehead against mine and then he kissed me. Just like that he kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back, because honestly I want it to know what it was like to kiss Boris. After we were done kissing neither of us say anything we just lay together in bed.  
You would think that after that night maybe our relationship would be more clear but it only made it more complicated because the next day after we were back to school he just started talking more and more about how amazing Kotku is and how sorry she felt for flirting with her ex and that she wouldn't do it again (of course she lied) so I just tuned away that conversation again.  
One thing I was sure of is that Boris and me are best friends so I would just leave it there, friends, I wouldn't be wondering if we're more than friends or not....but of course that was a bunch of lies.  
A few days later once again Boris cuddle with me in my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, I don’t know what came onto me that made me turn around so I could be face to face with him, he smiled at me and I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back then when our kiss was over he smiled once again and said "Shit Potter you´re a good kisser, have anyone tell you that before?" there was a moment of silence and then I said "Well you were my first kiss so…no" Boris looked at me surprise "Are telling me that I stole your first kiss" I nodded "Well I better do it right then" then he kissed me again, only this time it was harder than before, he started moving his mouth faster and then pushed me against my bed, I could even feel he bit me a little, after we were done he smiled against my lips then just wrapped his arms around me again and we felt sleep listening to music like we sometimes do.  
This night didn´t make things easier, I was still confuse (especially since he was still dating Kotku) but this time I was serious when I said that I wouldn´t be wondering if him and I are more than friends, I mean we are just best friends and so what if sometimes he kisses me? That´s just Boris and honestly I´m not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s short but I hope you like it, let me know what you think :)
> 
> I´m writting an essay on this book for a class but insted of writting it, I wrote this haha  
Also I´m gonna watch The Goldfinch tonight, wish me luck!! I´m crying already, the book messed me up...but in a good way tho


End file.
